A sunroof which is of a sunroom is a very popular building feature. A skylight as disclosed in the Mearl Minter U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,638 utilizes a single glazing panel. What is needed is a sunroof utilizing glazing panels interconnected as disclosed in Mearl Minter U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,215 Apr. 16, 1991 assigned to Pella Corporation, Pella, Iowa. It is desirable to factory assemble as much of the sunroof as possible leaving a minimum amount of assembly for the job site. A sunroof assembly at the job site should be "installer friendly". The sunroof should include as many as four glazing panels and involve a composite frame readily mounted in a roof opening. A built-in water weep system should be provided. Installation jigs are desirable for assuring that the glazing panels are properly positioned on the supporting composite frame. The frame should be mounted in a protective boot.